20. Kapitel: Die Erste Aufgabe
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 20. Kapitel: Die erste Aufgabe (im Original: The First Task) Am nächsten Tag suchen Harry und Hermine in der Schulbibliothek vergeblich nach irgendwelchen Zaubern, mit denen Harry an einem Drachen vorbeikommen könnte. Am Tag danach, dem letzten Tag vor der bedrohlichen Aufgabe, erwischt Harry nach dem Frühstück Cedric Diggory allein auf dem Flur und verrät ihm fairerweise, dass die Champions es bei der ersten Aufgabe mit Drachen zu tun hätten. Professor Moody ertappt die beiden und nimmt Harry mit in sein Büro. Es kommt ganz anders als Harry fürchtet: Moody fragt Harry nicht aus. Statt ihn zu bestrafen, lobt er, es sei sehr anständig von ihm gewesen, dass er auch Cedric in die Gefahren der Aufgabe eingeweiht habe. Dann hilft er Harry eine Lösung zu finden, wie er an dem Drachen vorbeikommen könne; als ausgezeichneter Flieger hat Harry die besten Chancen, die gestellte Aufgabe in der Luft hinzukriegen, er muss es nur schaffen, sich mit einem Aufrufezauber seinen Feuerblitz zu holen. Von da an bis in die Nacht hinein übt Harry mit Hermine den Aufrufezauber. Schließlich beherrscht er ihn und bibbert dem Ereignis entgegen. Vor Beginn des Wettkampfs präsentiert Ludo Bagman den nervösen und bleichen Champions, in einem eigens für sie errichteten Zelt, ein undurchsichtiges Säckchen mit Modellen ihrer Gegner: * Fleur Delacour zieht ein Modell des Gemeinen Walisischen Grünlings mit der Nummer 2, * Viktor Krum zieht den Chinesischen Feuerball mit der Nummer 3, * Cedric zieht den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler mit der Nummer 1 und für * Harry bleibt der Ungarische Hornschwanz mit der Nummer 4. (Die Nummern geben die Reihenfolge der einzelnen Kämpfe an). Aufgabe der Champions wird es sein, ihrem Drachenweibchen ein "Goldenes Ei" wegzunehmen, das unter ihre eigenen Eier geschmuggelt worden ist. Überraschenderweise nimmt Ludo Bagman Harry noch kurz beiseite und bietet ihm hilfreiche Tipps an, was Harry aber ablehnt. Harry, der als letzter an die Reihe kommt, verblüfft sich selbst und alle anderen - Sein Aufrufezauber klappt! Kaum fliegt er, fühlt er sich sicher wie bei einem Quidditchspiel. Mit spektakulären Flugmanövern reizt er das Drachenweibchen und weicht dabei ihren weitreichenden Feuerstößen aus. Einmal verletzt einer ihrer gefährlichen Schwanzschläge leicht seine Schulter und seinen Arm. Schließlich kann er die Riesenechse so provozieren, dass sie ihr gehütetes Nest verlässt, und Harry sich das "Goldene Ei" holen kann. Er landet unter Beifallsstürmen und wird zunächst zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt, die seine Wunde wieder heilt. Noch im Sanitätszelt versöhnt er sich mit dem hereinstürzenden Ron, der angesichts der gerade erlebten Wettkampfaufgabe keinen Zweifel mehr hat, dass Harry von irgendjemandem in böser Absicht zur Turnierteilnahme gezwungen worden ist. Von Ron erfährt Harry, wie die anderen Wettkämpfe gelaufen sind: * Cedric hat einen Felsbrocken in einen Hund verwandelt, der den Drachen ablenken sollte. Das hat zwar geklappt, aber er ist dabei von der gefährlichen Flamme des Drachen gestreift worden und hat eine schwere Gesichtsverbrennung abgekriegt; * Fleur hat den Drachen irgendwie in Trance versetzen können, aber beim Einschlafen hat er Flammen ausgeatmet, die ihren Rock angezündet haben; * Viktor Krum hat die Augen des Drachen mit einem Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch getroffen. Der geblendete und schmerzgeplagte Drache hat danach so wenig auf seine Eier geachtet, dass er einen Teil davon zertrampelt hat. Letztendlich hätten alle das "Goldene Ei" aus dem Drachennest holen können, aber Harry sei der schnellste gewesen. Die Schiedsrichter bewerten Harrys Leistung ebenfalls sehr gut. Von fast allen bekommt er aber einen kleinen Abzug, weil er verletzt worden ist. Zwei Schiedsrichter fallen aus der Reihe: Ludo Bagman gibt Harry die volle Punktzahl ohne Abzüge, Igor Karkaroff gibt ihm weniger als die halbe Punktwertung, weil er den Durmstrangchampion bevorzugt. Jetzt führen Harry und Viktor mit gleicher Punktzahl. Anschließend erfahren die Champions von Ludo, die zweite Aufgabe werde erst Ende Februar stattfinden. Was sie dann tun müssten, stecke in dem Rätsel, das in ihren "Goldenen Eiern" verborgen sei. Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss begegnet den jetzt wieder versöhnten Freunden die Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn, die Harry über den Wettkampf interviewen will. Harry lässt sie abblitzen, ohne ihr ein weiteres Interview zu geben. Am Rand erwähnt: Antiobskuranten, Spickoskop, Geheimnisdetektor, Feindglas Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Männer, die Drachen zu sehr lieben * Zaubern für Dummies * Lehrbuch der Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene 20. Kapitel im Film Im Gegensatz zum Buch suchen Harry und Hermine nicht nach irgendwelchen Zaubern, um an dem Drachen vorbeizukommen. Stattdessen verrät Harry Cedric direkt in der nächsten Szene, nachdem er die Drachen gesehen hat, von diesen. An dieser Stelle werden im Film die Potter stinkt-Anstecker gezeigt, die im Buch bereits direkt, nachdem Harry Champion geworden ist, auftauchen (HP IV/18 (Buchteil)). Nachdem Harry Cedric gewarnt hat, folgt eine weitere Szene, die im Buch an einer anderen Stelle vorkommt: Die Verwandlung von Draco Malfoy durch Mad-Eye Moody in ein Frettchen (HP IV/13 (Buchteil)). Der Anlass ist allerdings ein anderer: Draco hat mit seinem Vater gewettet, ob Harry sich fünf oder zehn Minuten im Turnier halten kann. Als Harry sich verächtlich wegdreht, will Draco ihm einen Fluch hinterherschicken. Nach der darauf folgenden Frettchen-Szene geht Harry mit Professor Moody in dessen Büro, wo Moody ihm wie im Buch einen Tipp zur Aufgabe gibt. Es wird nicht gezeigt, dass Harry anschließend den Aufrufezauber übt. Im Zelt vor der Aufgabe gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene, in der Hermine ins Zelt kommt und Harry umarmt, das Rita Kimmkorn fotographiert. Wie im Buch werden die Drachen - Modelle aus einem Säckchen gezogen. Bevor Harry an der Reihe ist, sieht man ihn im Zelt auf einem Bett sitzend warten, was so wirkt, als ob im Film die Teilnehmer die Nacht in diesem Zelt verbracht haben. Als Harry an der Reihe ist, betritt er durch einen Steintunnel ein Felsengehege. Statt sofort seinen Feuerblitz herbeizurufen, folgen einige Action-Szenen, in denen Harry vom Drachen durch das Gehege verfolgt wird. Erst auf Hermines Zuruf hin ruft Harry seinen Besen. Sobald er auf diesem davonfliegt, zerreißt der Drache beiläufig seine Kette und fliegt hinterher. Eine Jagd über das gesamte Schlossgelände folgt. Schließlich fliegt der Drache gegen eine Brücke und kann Harry dadurch anscheinend nicht mehr folgen, denn Harry kommt ohne Drachen zum Gehege zurück und holt sich das Goldene Ei. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AU